


Home is where the cat is

by onotherflights



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, small amount of family angst, yuri and his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: The silver and black furred humans are around a lot, more often than I remember when I was a kitten. They must be mates, because they're always touching each other, leaning on each other. Sometimes they touch faces, and my human rolls his eyes and picks me up, rubbing gently between my ears. I guess I'm his mate.or; The story of how Yuri and Otabek meet and fall in love, told from the point of view of Potya.





	Home is where the cat is

**Author's Note:**

> First YOI Ship Bingo square down! This is my fill for my "any" square, i thought it would be nice to start off with something cute and fluffy (the others i have planned out likely won't be), and told from a unique perspective. I started writing this a long time ago, before Potya was even officially Potya... If anyone who read my earlier fics remembers, I had hc'd their cat's named to be Mishka. Maybe they adopt a second cat to keep Potya company :')
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys it!

 

I don't remember anything of my life before I met my person. I probably had a mother and siblings at some point, but the first thing I remember is his face. 

My person is really beautiful, for as strange as humans look. He has long, straight yellow fur on top of his head, and bright green eyes. He doesn't really have fur anywhere else and his ears are flat (like human ears are), but he's really tall. The first thing he did when he picked me up from the cardboard box I was in was smile at me. I knew then that he was my person and he loved me. 

He brought me home with him that day, and I spent a lot of my early days investigating. It was a huge place, but eventually I acquainted myself with all five of the rooms. I was still really small when my person found me, so he fed me out of a bottle until I grew big and strong.  

I quickly became a very spoiled cat, and I can admit that without shame. My person loves to buy me pretty collars and toys, and I even have my own house to hide in when visitors stop by. In particular, one visitor always brings a huge brown dog into my owner’s house. I hiss at him, but love his idiot dog. 

 

I spend most of my days resting, and when my human comes home I curl up with him. Everyday, he smiles when he sees me, like it's that first day again. He plays with me for a while, and then we go our separate ways. I wander in and out of his room, and sometimes he’ll pick me up and spend what feels like hours brushing out my long fur. Sometimes I fall asleep in his lap during this pampering. 

Sometimes, and not often but enough for me to notice, his smile is not as bright. I feel his sadness, and I do my best to comfort him. I curl around his leg and purr until he picks me up, and then fall asleep next to him on his bed. 

I don't know why he is sad. Idiot dog and his owner come around to the house more often, and sometimes there's even more people who join them. 

It scares me, because my person sometimes disappears altogether. I think he tried to explain it to me the first time, but I just thought he would be gone longer than usual. Only, that night, he never came home. The next morning the door opened and I lept from my hiding shelf out of excitement at the sight of blonde fur, only to find a completely different scent waiting for me. It wasn't the comforting and familiar scent of my person, just some older lady human who had the same fur as him. 

She cared for me while my person was away, stopping by each morning to feed me and clean out my litter box. She tried to brush out my fur, but I tired of her cold hands and squirmed from her grasp each time. 

The human lady would linger around my person’s apartment, but not in an intrusive way. She would never sit down or move anything, but sometimes she would look at the pictures hung on the wall, glancing over the face of my person with a sad smile. At those times, she looked just like him. 

I was glad that I didn't see her anymore after my human came home, and he was a lot happier too. The idiot dog and his owner return, only now they are always joined by another human. 

The new human eats a little too much and quickly looks away whenever I turn my head. I think he's afraid of me. I decide I like him the best of all my human’s friends. 

The silver and black furred humans are around a lot, more often than I remember when I was a kitten. They must be mates, because they're always touching each other, leaning on each other. Sometimes they touch faces, and my human rolls his eyes and picks me up, rubbing gently between my ears. I guess I'm his mate. 

  
  
  
  


The season changes, and I spend more of my days lounging in the patch of sunlight that bleeds through the living room window, only bothering to move when I have to chase the warmth. I sit on the window ledge and observe the streets below, all the humans bustling about. It seems more alive now, greener. I'm happy, because this new season apparently makes my person very happy. He smiles at me when he gets his coffee in the morning, walking over to where I sit by the window to rub between my ears until I purr affectionately. 

Because I sleep all day, I'm awake and on the hunt at night. Thankfully my owner is staying up later too. I can always slink stealthily into his room and watch him sitting on his bed, staring at a glowing screen. I wait until he's distracted and then pounce onto the bed, crawling easily into the space between his crossed legs. He pets me a little, but goes on talking to the picture on the glowing screen. I don't pay it any mind, just curl into a ball and rest until I get bored and slink away again. My owner never seems to mind, just slides down to lie on his stomach. 

The thing is, this goes on throughout the season. It's almost every night, and it's really interfering with our usual play time. I walk in one night, fully ready to start a protest for attention. That is, until I see something very peculiar. 

My human is lying down on his stomach like usual, but his feet are not lying against the bed with him. They're crossed, up in the air, and  _ swinging _ . What's even worse is that he's hiding his face in the sleeve of his sweater and dare I say,  _ giggling _ ? 

I had never seen my human reacting to anything like that, not even with all of the cute things I did to please him. With rage filling my small body, I jumped onto his back to investigate what was causing this strange reaction. It was then that to my surprise I noticed the picture he'd been staring at nearly every night for months was  _ moving _ . 

My human pulled me in easily, and I curled myself under his chin to watch the moving picture. It was some sort of other human, and by the noises exchanged it seemed they were communicating. 

They seemed determined to keep up whatever they were doing, because my human was stroking my fur the way he did before bed, before he fell asleep. It made me sleepy, too. When I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, I could still hear the soothing sound of my human talking, and the strange moving picture talking back. 

  
  
  
  


It only got worse as the season changed again. I only saw my person in short bursts throughout the day, and one day he lured me into my crate with my favorite treat. I dreaded going to the vet, but to my surprise he didn't take me there. When the door to my crate opened, I found myself in a completely new space. The new smells and sights were overwhelming, and even worse, I could smell another cat. 

A fat orange cat was cleaning herself in the corner, and she looked up at me with only vague interest before turning her back. That seemed like an approval more than anything else. 

My owner left again, and I was on my own with the tabby. I tried to approach her, and her head snapped around, eyes piercing into me. 

_ Don't.  _

That was settled, then.   
  


 

I mostly kept to myself that season, and the old tabby never quite got used to having me around. The old human with grey fur and kind eyes took excellent care of me, though. Sometimes when he hobbled over to the table in the middle of the kitchen to eat, he let me hop onto the surface and he'd feed me from his plate. 

“Don't tell yurochka.” He would joke. I just swayed my tail as if I understood. 

  
  
  
  
  


When my person finally returned, he was not alone. 

The new human was not much taller than mine, but he looked different in almost every way. Half the dark fur on top of his head had been cut off. He had strong brown eyes and reminded me a lot of the tabby cat that lived at the house of the old human with the grey hair. He looked intimidating, and stood quiet by the door when my human rushed into the apartment to greet me. 

I was picked up and brought over, shown off like the beautiful gem that I so obviously am. 

The new human regarded me cautiously, nodding at me politely. 

“Nice to meet you Potya,” he greeted, and my owner prompted him to continue. “I'm Otabek.” 

I took one good look at him, then got bored. I turned in my human’s hold until I had buried my face into the crook of his arm, inhaling his familiar scent. I sunk my claws into his shirt so that he couldn't let me go, and let my tail swing lazily. This was bliss, to be back in my human’s arms. 

This reaction must have been funny to my human, because he laughed lightly, stroking between my ears until I purred my approval. 

“Guess we have to break up, then. Potya has spoken.” 

Something strange happened then. The new human muttered something, and my human gingerly set me down on the tile floor. 

Their faces met, the way that the silver and black furred humans would touch faces when they came to visit, only this was lasting a lot longer. My owner was curled around the new one the way I curled my tail around his long legs. 

They didn't stop until the grey furred human entered the room with a loud cough, and all of a sudden they seemed to be on opposite sides of the small kitchen. 

“Mr. Plisetsky,” the new one stuttered, extending his hand. “It's nice to see you again.” 

The old human rushed forward, ignoring the hand and wrapping himself around the new one in a tight hug. “Enough of that, boy. Just call me dedushka.” 

  
  
  
  


As the leaves turned outside, many other changes came with it. I had my human back, and he smiled more now, especially when the new human was around. 

I was sad for a time, because I began to realize I was no longer my human’s mate. The slightly-smaller human was his mate, and with this new revelation I lost certain privileges. The new one slept in the bed with my owner, and so now I had two sets of feet to keep warm when they slipped from underneath the blanket. 

Of course, the new one had his advantages as well. He brought me new toys, and sometimes my human didn’t realize the new one had already fed me, so I got double the food. That was probably my favorite thing about the new one.

Of course, There came a day when the new one wasn't so much the new one any longer, because he was a bit like me. And not just in the way he cuddled into my human’s side, nuzzling their faces together, always touching when they came home to see me. 

I guess what the other one —  Otabek, as I came to know him — and I, Her Royal Highness Puma Tiger Scorpion I, had in common was that once our human had found us, we made one decision and one decision only.

We mutually decided that we would never leave him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr (@onotherflights)! I'm always willing and ready to talk about writing/shipping/headcanons/general tomfoolery.


End file.
